


Swoon

by mrbubbles



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbubbles/pseuds/mrbubbles
Summary: Finn Shelby x Reader





	Swoon

“She’s just playing hard to get. She’ll come ‘round sooner or later,”

 

“Yeah, more like never,” Finn cackled.

 

“Yeah, keep it in your trousers, John, and let the poor girl work,” Arthur laughed. All of the brothers were in Tommy’s office, just finishing up a meeting.

 

“I don’t need you harassing the only good secretary I’ve got,” Tommy said without looking up from his paperwork. 

 

“You lads cannot possibly think she isn’t gorgeous?”

 

“Gorgeous? Yes. Out of your league, absolutely,” Finn chimed in once more. He walked up to John, who was staring shamelessly out of the large window. “You’re old enough to be her dad,” Finn jabbed.

 

“Piss off,” John pushed him, bringing his attention back to Y/N. She was currently speaking into the telephone on her desk, nodding, then writing something down. The location of her desk gave her the disadvantage of not being able to see the men admiring her from her boss’ office. As soon as the call ended, she lit a cigarette, then continued writing. 

 

“I’m gonna do it,”

 

“Again?” 

 

“Until she says yes,”

 

“If she hasn’t said yes yet, John Boy, I don’t think she’s going to,”

 

“Won’t know unless I try,” John straightened himself out, smoothing back his hair, and shoving a toothpick in his mouth. 

 

“You’re going to want to see this,” Finn called over to Arthur and Tommy. Tommy just shook his head, cigarette hanging from his lips. Arthur curiously walked over just as John approached Y/N’s desk. They could hear John through the glass, both smirking at the inevitable failure about to happen before their eyes. John fidgeted nervously just out of the corner of Y/N’s eye. In all honesty, even though she wasn’t interested in John, she got some satisfaction in knowing that she made him nervous.

 

“Y/N,” John started.

 

“Yes?” She didn’t look up from her task, knowing what was coming. It was always the same with John. 

 

“There’s a new Chaplin picture coming out this weekend. I know you like him-”

 

“Who told you that?” She still continued to write. That threw him off. He looked back at Finn and Arthur. Did Finn tell him that just so he could make a fool out of him? He’s going to kill his baby brother. 

 

“I…I just heard…” Y/N sighed and set her pencil down, stubbing out her cigarette. She turned in her chair to face him. 

 

“I appreciate that you’re trying John, but I’m just…not interested,” She sounded like a broken record. This was the seventh time in as many weeks, yet he continued to try. Y/N had to hand it to him, but she was also getting more and more annoyed with his antics. 

 

“Is it something I’ve done?” Y/N looked up at the man ten years her senior. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to come up with something to tell him. 

 

“I just don’t think it would be a good idea,” Y/N stood up and brushed past John, walking into Tommy’s office. Arthur and Finn pretended like they were not just listening in on the conversation between the two, but by the looks of them, Y/N could tell it was obvious just what they were doing. 

 

“Tommy, I’m taking my break. I’ll be back at 1,” Tommy looked up, nodded, then went back to his books. John was still standing at her desk as she grabbed her coat, hat, and purse. Y/N pinned her hat to her head and draped the coat around her shoulders as she headed out of the betting house. 

 

* * *

 

“That went well, yeah?” Finn laughed as soon as John’s long face came into the office. 

 

“Fuck off, Finn,” He snarled at the youngest Shelby while pouring himself a drink.

 

“Don’t take it out on the boy just because Y/N won’t give you the time of day.” Tommy called from his desk.

 

“You don’t know a thing about her. You’ve never spoken to her outside of cornering her at her desk for a date.”

 

“And you have, have you? Since you seem to know her so well, why don’t you see if she’ll rip you a new one, yeah?” Finn grabbed his coat and ran out the door after Y/N. 

 

“You’re going to regret doing that,” Arthur mumbled, nursing his own drink.

 

* * *

 

Walking through the farmer’s market, Y/N couldn’t make up her mind on what she wanted to snack on for lunch. Some fruit sounded nice, maybe some carrots. As she stood at a stand, speaking to the owner, she reached into her purse for her money. An arm reached over her, handing the stall owner some money. Startled, Y/N spun to see Finn smiling at her. 

 

“You didn't need to do that,” 

 

“A simple thank you would’ve sufficed,”

 

“Thank you,” She took a bit off the tip of the carrot. “You still didn’t need to do that,”

 

“It wouldn’t be gentlemanly of me to just leave a beautiful woman to buy her own lunch, would it?”

 

“Stop it, you sound like John,” Y/N smacked his arm playfully. 

 

“Is that so bad?” 

 

“It is when it’s unwanted.”

 

“You don’t like my brother?”

 

“I don’t dislike him, but I’m not interested in him. He has his own problems that I would just rather not step into.”

 

“Kids?”

 

“Kids.” Finn nodded in understanding. They continued walking, occasionally stopping to look at different goods. 

 

“So,” Finn started. Y/N looked over to him as they kept walking. “I don’t have kids,” Y/N burst out laughing.

 

“Congratulations,” Finn’s face turned beet red. He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I mean…” His voice was bashful and his head was bent down, hands in his pockets.

 

“Am I right to assume that you’re interested?” Never one to beat around the bush, Y/N verbally pushed him.

 

“I figured, between me and him, you’d go for him. He’s older, has more experience. He’s dangerous. Women like that don’t they?”

 

“And what are you?”

 

“Bloody terrible at this is what I am,” Y/N laughed so pure and genuine, it made Finn smile a goofy grin. Y/N wrapped her hand around his arm, bringing herself closer to him.

 

“You’re sweet, and kind…and incredibly handsome. You listen,”

 

“It’s hard not to when an angel is talkin’ to you,”

 

“Finn, you stop that or I swear I will swoon,”

 

“Alright, I’ll stop, but on one condition,”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“Pictures tomorrow night?” He stopped walking, turning to Y/N. 

 

“And what will John say about that?”

 

“He might cry himself to sleep, but that’s just a typical Friday night for him,”

 

“You are bad, Finn Shelby,” Y/N’s hand smacked Finn’s chest, resting it there. 

 

“So what do you say?”

 

* * *

 

“You’re dead to me, you know that right?”

 

“Come on, John. He bested you. No need to be sore about it,” Arthur tried to keep a straight face, but cracked at the last second. “I’m proud of you, Finn. Caught yourself a fine woman, you did,” Finn looked so incredibly proud of himself. 


End file.
